From Actor to Hero
by Bazzano03
Summary: To Jason Nesmith his life was made up of conventions, store openings, and fan appearances, but for the first time in 18 years he and his friends were going to be going into space and put on the performance of their lives as they learn to work and live as


**From Actor to Hero**

**Characters: Jason Nesmith, Gwen DeMarco Alexander Dane, Tommy Webber, Fred Kwan and Guy Fleegman**

**Time-line: At the convention at the beginning of the movie**

**Warnings: This will be in the first person point of view of Jason Nesmith and covers the movie from his memories and will include some sexual innuendo, violence, and profanity, so as to that I'm placing the rating from T to M for teenagers 13 and up to adults.**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Galaxy Quest, I'm just borrowing the characters and dialog. The story belongs to me and everything else belongs to the company and director who made the movie.**

**Chapter 1:**** Curtain Calls**

My name is Jason Nesmith and for twenty years I have been a actor for a science fiction tv show called Galaxy Quest, and my character was Commander Peter Quincy Taggert. My friends and I have spent the last 18 years doing conventions, store and mall opening, and autograph signings and we were getting sick of our characters at the same time.

But that changed the day that we were asked to help a race that was at the edge of extermination by a tyrant, in accepting the offer we discovered that there was more to life then what we thought and the experience changed all of us forever. My girl-friend, and best friends were the ones that mattered the most to me and in taking this chance I had changed from the self-absorbed person I used to be to the person that they wanted to me to be. Our friendship is what matters most now and we still do our characters as we have raised our show from the dead and are now back on the air. But the memory of our first live appearance is what changed us all and we started getting into our characters personalities as we work.

For those who always wondered why we decided to restart the show this story will explain that and show how we went from hating our characters to love playing these characters and enjoy acting and the happiness of our fans and that goes double for a quartet of teenagers who helped us and they are our biggest fans. So hang on, here we go...

The story starts the day of the convention that I was running late for, since I had to make a side trip for a group of kids who wanted me to make an appearance in the basement of their house for the following morning. I took the job, but not bothered to get my friends involved, since at the time I loved the attention. I had just arrived and noticed that their cars were at the convention already and headed for the sound stage. "Hello crew, your commander is on deck. Man that smog is thick today, huh, am I too late for Alexander's panic attack?" I asked removing my sunglasses as Alexander Dane knocked a box of powder make-up off the table as he shifted position, which answered my question.

" Apparently not" I said. I noticed then that nobody was answering me as the all were focusing on the things they were doing. "Alright, what did I do this time, huh?" I asked as Tommy Webber looked up from the paper to me with an accusing look in his eye and I asked again. "What?" as he and Gwen Demarco moved over to me. "When we first started doing these gigs you promised that you were going to keep us in the loop. You said that we did these together or not at all." he said and I back-tracked what I meant by that. "I said that if the money was good enough we all did it together, but these kids were just asking for me, not everyone." I said as Gwen looking disgusted. "Unbelievable" she said as Tommy backed up her statement as I was looking around the corner of the stage.

"You are so full of it man." he said and I started trying to placate them. "It's not a big deal, the kids built a little sound stage and I'm there for an hour, it's nothing Gwen, they just wanted the commander." I said and then Fred Kwan quickly brought our attention to the fact that Alexander was leaving. "There he goes" he said and I shouted out to Fred and Tommy. "Alexander wait grab him, grab him" I said and they both went after him as whoever was running our theme song starting calling out names. "Come on old friend, old friend." I said to him as Gwen and I got a grip on his jacket and he looked at me in disbelief. "Friend, you stole all my best lines, you cut me out of episode two entirely." he said as Gwen pushed past me. "Excuse me." she said quickly and I realized that she was first on the cast to get called out front on the stage. I finally managed to get Alexander and pushed him against the door and held him there. "You will go out there." I said and he said defiantly. "No I won't and nothing you say will make me." he told me and I used the code of honor for actors. "The show must go on." I said and he deflated. "Damn you, damn you, I will not say that stupid line one more time." he said.

Now most actors who have dealt with stage fright are used to this, but when it comes to the happiness of the audience, we had to make sacrifices and he knew that his character was a well-liked one as was mine and I started preparing for my cue, and knew my lines way too well to know that our fans seemed to like me the most, as I was the leader of the team as the announcer called my name next and I voiced my lines flawlessly as they shined a light down me after taking my position I started to say something else, before I realized that the microphone had been turned off as the guy who gave our intro told them that we were doing autograph signings and we headed to the tables as we started answering questions about the show and then I noticed a smile on Gwen's face as she watched me with the fans and I knew that though she liked me our careers came first.

After a few minutes I took a break as a couple of fifteen year old kids came to ask a couple of technical questions about the ship that we had on the show. I didn't notice the fact that some people who were looking me with hero worship were asking for help since I was focused on my friend. "Commander it is wonderful to meet you, we have a dire situation and have need of your help." one of them said and I looked at him and thought that he meant the gig that my fifteen year old fan group was doing. "Is this about that gig tomorrow, just hammer out the details with my agent and make sure that there is a limo at my house, last time I did one of these gigs they shoved me into the back of Toyota, remember, mum is the word." I said as I moved over to where she was getting her picture taken with a group of women that were posing along with her. "Crewman Madison, the mist of the planet is filling my head with such thoughts." I said in trying to be suave with her and she looked at me with an irritated look on her face. "that was cute when I didn't know you." she said and then went back to the tables before I went to the bathroom and saw that the place was packed as I checked out the stalls and went into one.

That was when I heard a couple of punks making fun of me, and what I heard was this. "What a freak show, man this is hilarious, what a bunch of losers, begging for autographs at $15 a pop." he said and the other one said the next statement. "These guys haven't had a real acting career in like twenty years, I mean this all they got, and did you check out Nesmith, he actually got off on those retards that he is a space commander, and his friends." he said as his friend stated the truth. "I know they can't stand him, he has no idea that he's a laughing stock even to his friends." the kid said and I realized that I had been ignoring the truth for a while and shifted back to my business. As things kept up that day, I started keeping my head down as I signed autograph till my fifteen year old fan group started asking technical questions about the show and I was trying to be patient. "Hey commander about the info on the ship, we were looking into the fact that the gamma matrix was in the spot of the guidance matrix, so we were just wondering where the error lies in that?" he asked and I decided to be blunt.

"It's just a tv show that's all it is okay." I said and he started to push. "But the quantum flux." he started and I finally lost my temper. "There is no quantum flux, there is no auxiliary, there is no god-damn ship you got it!" I shouted as I stood up and left the room. If I had been paying more attention those questions would've seemed important, but I had reached the point where my job didn't matter anymore.


End file.
